


My Naughty Neighbor

by chanbaekcum



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Early Mornings, M/M, Neighbors, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbaekcum/pseuds/chanbaekcum





	My Naughty Neighbor

Life had never been an easy road, if it was even a road at all. Maybe it was a dirt path so overgrown with leaves that you could hardly see it. At least, that's how Baekhyun saw it. He was a gorgeous man with dyed-brown hair standing at 5'8" tall. Many women lusted after him, wanting to jump in his pants whenever they looked into his eyes and listened to his soft, gentle voice. However, there was a problem with that. He was gay.

Though he loved women, he just couldn't deny the throb in his heart and crotch when he saw a hot guy. His favorite time of the day was afternoon just because that's when he could easily find a hot guy with his shirt off doing yard work or construction. There was just something about hard working men that made him shiver from head to toe.

One guy crossed his mind in particular when he thought of his dilemma. Kai, his neighbor across the street. He had medium brown hair with a shade of deep brown eyes. Being taller and more muscular, he made Baekhyun feel so small and submissive around him. Not to mention he made him feel so shy as well. He would find himself watching Kai through the gap in his blinds and jerking himself while Kai mowed his yard. Yes, he knew it was wrong and creepy, but he couldn't help himself. He just couldn't bring himself to talk to him, even though he so desperately wanted to.

Baekhyun sighed and scratched his head lightly while he poured himself a cup of coffee. It was nearly 5 in the morning, but he couldn't sleep. Was it thoughts of Kai, and his ache for him? Or was it just stress over the seemingly endless list of messages on Facebook of woman trying to hook up with him? He wished he could just deny them all, tell everyone he was gay, and it would be all over with. However, his family was full of hardcore Christians, so coming out would make them all block him. They always made it so clear how they feel about homosexuality at family reunions. All he could think was 'they are assholes so does it even really matter?', but some of those people included close members like his parents. He loved his parents, so what could he do?

A few seconds after the thought crossed his mind, the door bell rang out through his house. He was confused. Who would be ringing the door bell so early in the morning? He grabbed a kitchen knife from the counter just in case, and hid it behind him. Then he slowly cracked the door. What he saw was a shock. It was Kai standing there at HIS door! His heart thumped hard inside his rib cage.

"Hi, sorry if I woke you, but I seem to have locked myself out of my house. You think you could help me out?" Kai asked him. His voice was deep and sincere leaking from between his thin lips.

Baekhyun gulped, "I'm not sure how I could help you, but I can certainly try. I just need to get dressed. You want to come in? It shouldn't take me long."

Kai smiled lightly at him and nodded, following him inside. Baekhyun closed the door behind him. He was in nothing but a dark blue silk robe that was a bit short on him. It made him feel extra vulnerable. His cheeks had become rosey, watching Kai walk over to his couch and sit down.

"Your place is nice. It's so homey," Kai told him, looking around the living room at all the artwork, family pictures, and simple set up that Baekhyun had going on.

"Well, it definitely feels better now that you're here. Would you like some coffee?" Baekhyun said, nervous and shakey. Why was he flirting with him so openly? What if he gets offended? Those kinds of thoughts kept running through his head. Stupid. Stupid. He thought to himself as he poured a second cup of coffee.

"Oh, no, thank you." Kai finally replied to him, causing him to abruptly stop what he was doing.

He turned around, looking up to see that Kai had gotten off the couch and walked up to him. They were close now, and it made him feel so chaotic inside. There was a seriousness in Kai's eyes that nearly frightened him.

"You like me don't you, Baekhyun?" Kai asked him, making him realize that he paid more attention to him than he had previously thought. He watched him. That was true. However, they only spoke once or twice, and that was only brief. He had never given him his name before.

Baekhyun began to stammer on his words, trying to come up with what to say next. Suddenly, though, Kai got even closer to him. Now their bodies were touching. Kai's arms wrapped around to hold onto his back as if to catch him if he fell. "It's ok," Kai told him softly before leaning in to kiss him. Their lips touched, and a shockwave ran down Baekhyun's spine.

They barely knew each other, and he had no idea that Kai was gay too, but there they were kissing in his kitchen. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms back around Kai, pressing more into the kiss. Their tongues danced against each other, and Baekhyun's blood rushed downward. His thick 5" member pushed through the opening of his robe without him realizing it.

Kai broke the kiss and pulled back to look at him, "I knew it," was all he said before he reached down and began to rub along Baekhyun's length. He gasped, shuttered, and moaned softly to the feeling. It had been a long while since someone touched him, and the last person to do so was a horny woman drunk in a club. That was the reason he stopped going to clubs and bars to grab a nice drink after a long day of work.

Kai tugged on the tie that kept his robe closed, causing it to be undone. His robe fell open. He blushed heavily, but did nothing to stop Kai from pushing the robe off his shoulders and onto the floor. The embarrassment made Baekhyun shut his eyes. Kai showed he didn't like not being able to see those blue eyes by gently cupping his chin, "It's ok to look at me," he told Baekhyun, taking his hand away from his throbbing member.

He looked at him, the absence of his hand nearly making him whimper like a dog towards him. This made Kai grin down at him. He stepped back, taking off his shirt and pants. Baekhyun couldn't believe the guy he has had a crush on for months is now in his kitchen, naked and grinning at him. His eyes trailed down his muscular body, mentally noting every curve and scar from his head to toe. He had many scars. Baekhyun wondered if he had a habit of getting into fights. That thought, however, was easily pushed aside once he saw his cock. That thick 8" throbbing cock, as powerful and demanding as the body it was attached to.

Baekhyun looked up at him and smiled, a speechless agreement between the two. Kai stepped back up to him and leaned in for another kiss. However, suddenly, he grabbed Baekhyun and spun him around, pushing him against the counter. His act drove Baekhyun crazy with desire, feeling him rub himself all over his backside just to tease him. He leaned in, kissing along Baekhyun's neck. His hot breath creeped along his skin, making his hairs stand on end.

"May I?" Kai asked teasingly, lightly licking up along his neck to his earlobe.

"Y.. Yes," he responded, having to keep from begging for it because he wanted it so badly.

Kai seemed to have wanted it badly as well, because almost as soon as he gave permission, he could feel his slippery member begin to spread his cheeks for entrance. Since it had been awhile for him, though, he was definitely too tight for his bigger dick. Kai hummed a bit, managing to push the tip of his meat inside of Baekhyun. "So tight.." he whispered softly into his ear. He thrusted lightly, and Baekhyun moaned.

He felt so large inside of Baekhyun that just the tip hurt. However, Baekhyun was a submissive masochist, and the pain just mixed in with the pleasure of it all. An inch more made its way into his tiny ass, stretching it out. He moaned more, gripping the counter in front of him. A little more, and then even more, until finally all 12 inches were inside. Baekhyun panted and moaned. Kai pushed into him as deep as he could go, throbbing his member inside just to watch Baekhyun's pleasured face and hear his moans of lust.

"Such a naughty neighbor I have," Kai told him, making him blush even more. Then he took his hip in his palms and used them to help him thrust into his ass. At first the thrusts were slow and hard so he could watch his neighbor's reactions to them. He loved to watch Baekhyun squirm and moan with pleasure. After some time had passed of doing that, though, he decided to pick it up. He bent him over the counter, gripped his hips, and began to plow his little ass.

Their moans, accompanied by the slapping of their skin, rung throughout Baekhyun's house. "Oh, Kai!" he moaned out, hugging the counter and spreading his legs more for him. His cock was rock hard, throbbing, while it dangled under him. Precum seeped and splattered on his legs and the floor. Every hard thrust pushed him closer to his own climax. The fact that he was about to burst when it just got started was embarrassing for him.

Kai picked up the pace against, leaning forward to grab his shoulders and pull him backwards onto him. It reached even deeper. He leaned back, thrusting up into Baekhyun. Beads of sweat began to form on his skin, panting and grunting while he ravaged his hole. Baekhyun cried out in pleasure, scooting streams of cum onto the cabinets and floor under the counter. It felt so amazing. Kai was the best lover he had ever had.

Baekhyun worked to catch his breath, but Kai didn't seem even close to being done. He pulled out of Baekhyun, sat in the floor of the kitchen, and pulled him down onto him. They now faced each other with Baekhyun on top of Kai. "Make me cum," Kai told him, watching him with his arms behind his head. Baekhyun smiled and nodded, riding his neighbor like a wild mustang.

Not many words in the English language could describe the feeling that Baekhyun felt at that moment. It was his chance to get out all of his frustration and love for Kai all at the same time. Sweat rolled down his body while he thrusted his own hips on Kai. After a good moment, Kai suddenly grabbed Baekhyun's hips again and began to thrust upwards. His long thick cock moved in and out of Baekhyun wildly, almost violently.

"Oh it feels so good, Baekhyun," Kai told him, bouncing his neighbor up and down on his masssive member. Baekhyun couldn't help himself, again, as he began to orgasm for the second time. This time, though, the cum fell onto Kai's face and chest. He didn't seem to mind, though, because he pulled Baekhyun down onto him and came inside his ass. The hot cream filled up his asshole, and he moaned loudly in pleasure from the feeling of it. He loved taking it, especially from Kai. It was like the ultimate form of honor to take a load.

Baekhyun, out of breath and shaking, managed to roll off of Kai and onto the floor beside him. Dirty with cum, dirt, and sweat, they laid there breathing heavily. "That was.. amazing," Baekhyun told him. He got up and helped Baekhyun up.

"I agree with you. I hadn't creamed like that in a long time." Kai said with a grin. Then he leaned forward and kissed Baekhyun softly. It was brief, almost like a peck.

"I'd love to do it again sometime," Baekhyun admitted shyly, smiling at him.

Kai nodded, "Me too," he replied. "I have to go to work soon, though. Maybe afterwards he could go for a drink. Or.. dinner?"

Baekhyun blushed again, "I'd love that," he said, giving him another kiss before letting him gather his clothes.

"Awesome. I'll come over after work. See you then," he told him, got dressed, and headed to the door. Baekhyun put back on his robe and escorted him to the door. Another deep, tongue filled kiss made his heart flutter. Then Kai left to return to his home. Baekhyun wondered if he lived with anyone, because the cum he had left all over his face might have made someone feel awkward if they saw it.

Baekhyun chuckled at the different scenarios that ran through his head. Then he shed his robe to take a shower. The sun was rising, but now he was exhausted and finally ready for bed. He was confident he was going to sleep better than he ever had before. As he crawled into bed, he could still feel his ass slightly leaking even after the shower, but he didn't care. He marveled on the feeling until he finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
